A Christmas Wish
by horsie890
Summary: When you wish upon a star...


The forest is a different place at night. It is nature at its core, untouched and untainted by man. Pristine, emerald trees and soft soil blend into one mass of darkness. Every sound becomes magnified. What seems friendly and inviting during the day grows dark and foreboding with the falling of the sun. If there is rain or sleet, the forest falls into a stinging state of cold death, while the howling wind makes ancient trees sway and moan. Snow can mean a slow death for whatever foolish creatures venture into it, however beautiful its glinting wet flakes may appear.

But if it is a clear night, it is calm and silent, with the silver scattering of stars and whatever glow from the moon brightening the indigo-shaded sky.

* * *

Bella heard her own footsteps crunch on twigs and leaves beneath the fresh powder of snow. Her breath came in cold blasts of fog, and her teeth chattered with each new lungful of frosted air. She shivered, feeling the warmth drain out of her fingers and toes. 

"Where are you, Edward?" she asked the empty air. The forest remained silent, as if ignoring her question. She sighed, a large puff of frost escaping her lips.

The snow continued to fall in large flakes, soaking through her light jacket and wetting her hair as though she had just showered. Her toes had gone numb, and her fingers threatened to follow. She walked over to a cluster of large pine trees, taking shelter from the snow under their thick branches. She sat down on a bed of dry pine needles laced with ice, putting her head in her hands. "It's hopeless. I'm lost."

"Going the wrong way, I see," said an icy, smooth voice with a slightly mocking tone. Bella picked her head up. Edward was standing right in front of her. He knelt and gently touched her cheek, chuckling slightly. "You're as cold as me."

"What do you mean I'm going the wrong way?" Bella asked indignantly, gritting her teeth to keep from stuttering.  
"My house is that way." He gestured to the right, eyes never leaving Bella's face.  
"I'm n-not going th-that way," she said, unable to keep her teeth still.

"Then where, might I ask, _are_ you going?"  
"Th-the meadow." Edward laughed again and took Bella's hand as she stood.

"Let me help you."

* * *

They walked through the dark forest, staying off of the main path. Bella couldn't see, but Edward could, and he led her through the maze of dark trees as though it was daytime. 

"So, why did you want to come out here in the middle of the night? It's Christmas Eve; you should be at home," he said with a frown.

"I wanted to see you," she said, flexing the fingers of her free hand to try and warm them. Edward suddenly stopped walking, and Bella turned back to look at him through the darkness. He swiftly pulled her back towards him, holding her close to his body so that she was facing away from him. He still held her left hand, and stroked her neck gently with his icy fingers.

"This is the part of the story where I'm supposed to bite you," he murmured in her ear. Bella didn't move. Even though she wasn't afraid of Edward, her pulse quickened. He laughed softly.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked. Bella shook her head, feeling his cold fingers rest on one particular vein just below her chin. He was feeling her pulse.

"Then what is it you fear?"

She took a deep breath of arctic air, trying to calm herself. "I'm not afraid."

Edward was silent, then released her abruptly. He began walking again, motioning for her to follow. Unfortunately, Bella could not see in the dark, and could only stand in silence, trying to see. It was no use.

He ran toward her, picking her up like she was a small child, one arm behind her shoulders and the other supporting her knees. The cold wind rushed past her ears and made her eyes water, forcing them closed. She remained still, unable to move.

It was over in about a minute. She opened her eyes slowly as the wind died, staring up at Edward's face. He smiled at her, eyes blacker than the forest around them. He set her down on the ground, taking her hand. Bella began shaking again, and Edward sighed. He placed one hand over her eyes, leading her to the center of the clearing.

"Where are we going?" she asked, a slight tremor in her voice.  
"See? You are afraid," he said confidently. Tears began to form in her eyes, and Edward stopped. "What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, taking his hand from her face.

"It's not fair," she said with a slight pout. He wiped her tears away with his thumb, shaking his head.

"Look up," he whispered. Both of them stared up at the sky, where the full moon was nestled among millions of glittering stars. Its pure light spilled onto the fresh snow and surrounded them. A glimmer of light passed across the sky, almost blue in color. Bella made a silent wish on the shooting star, the same wish she had been harboring for over a year now.

Edward held her as he had earlier, holding both of her hands in his own.

"Do you really want to be like me, Bella? To never feel true warmth or life again?" he whispered into her ear.  
"Yes," she said with certainty. "I do." Edward sighed slowly, his cold, sweet breath circling her head.

"Very well then. It appears that I have no choice." He felt the familiar taste of numbing venom fill his mouth, and the fangs growing out of two of his normal teeth. He opened his mouth slowly, exposing teeth so sharp that the ends disappeared into the air.

Edward sank his teeth through the thin flesh of her neck, feeling her pulsing blood run past them. He waited a few seconds, then quickly removed his teeth from her neck. He felt his hunter's instinct well up inside him, telling him to finish her off, to drink her blood until it ran dry. The taste of her blood called to him, intoxicating him.

A slight breeze of cold air swept by, clearing his head for a few seconds. He thought of Carlisle, of the rest of his family, and how they would react to seeing Bella dead. How he himself would react. The temptation to kill her passed, and he was himself again. Bella had begun to shudder as the venom swept through her veins, even though it felt like fire to her. She was still conscious, and breathing heavily. She lost her balance, and Edward picked her up again, supporting her head with one arm. She smiled at him through the fiery pain, almost wincing.

He ran back to his house, nimbly scaling the walls until he reached his room. He gently placed her on the couch, watching as her eyelids began to flutter.

"Merry Christmas, Isabella," he murmured, kissing her forehead. Her eyes closed sleepily.

"Thank you," she whispered slowly. Her last thought as she fell asleep was the feel of Edward's cool hand on her feverish forehead, and his cold lips upon her own.


End file.
